


化蜡扦儿

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 我对你的爱是无条件的爱。
Series: 网吧拉面set [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877236
Kudos: 4





	化蜡扦儿

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/官方性别：男的和男的但是可以生孩子/瞎搞玩玩

  
说是早有计划，老大五岁，老二四岁的时候全圆佑和金珉奎才考虑起生老三的事。  
  
孩子们年纪一长起来，早上也没有人闹着金珉奎要吃奶了，反倒是全圆佑年龄又变小了似的，一清早两个人躺在炕上自家男人的胳膊就像蛇一样钻进了肚兜。  
  
“我们再生一个吧……”全圆佑的脑袋凑在金珉奎两腿中间，舌头还没探进去先被金珉奎吓了一跳，差点没咬着舌头。  
  
他捂着嘴巴支起身子看金珉奎，对方一副不可置信的样子，翻了个大白眼：“咋，我下面是长牙了还是有刺儿啊？还咬着你了。”  
  
“不是，”全圆佑一副委屈的模样，听见金珉奎的建议突然不好意思下嘴了，“你不是说带小孩很辛苦吗？怕你累才不要的，现在两个女儿也挺好的，我喜欢。”  
  
“可我不见得你家里人喜欢，”全圆佑手却没闲着，代替舌头去抚弄金珉奎的下身，一边浅浅地戳进去一个指节一边问谁说不喜欢了我去收拾谁。  
  
“那还不是你妈，这两年一回家就拽着我说，说当年娶来是看我好生养，怎么生了两个肚子就没动静了，她和你爸还想抱大胖孙子。”  
  
“你说这权顺荣和李知勋不生还好，人家头胎就是个儿子，那咱们能比吗？可把你妈羡慕的哟，恨不得在我肚皮上安个摄像头天天监控了。”  
  
“你管俺妈干啥，”全圆佑出声模模糊糊的，“是我娶你，又不是她娶。”  
  
金珉奎于是从被窝里伸出来圆润的胳膊搂住全圆佑：“那你当时娶我是干嘛啊，不是看我好生养吗？”  
  
“屁话，老子那是看你漂亮。”  
  
还没嫁给全圆佑之前，金珉奎是县城烧烤店最漂亮的收银台小妹。人生的得出挑，眼睛大又亮，唇红齿白，笑起来两颗好看的虎牙，街坊邻居见了都要夸一句盘儿尖，手长腿长，身材也好，穿着棉袄都挡不住，自然少不了小伙子们的注视和追求。  
  
可是金珉奎要求高，又格外看中面貌，这在烧烤店打了半年工，拒绝的情书和追求快和工资一样多，就是没见过她有过什么对象。  
  
久而久之人们就给他起了外号，叫公主，确实贬义占比较多，意在说他挑剔高傲。  
  
全圆佑没想到自己能娶个公主回家，别说公主了，他遇见金珉奎之前都没想过自己这辈子还能娶上媳妇儿，他和金珉奎第一次见面，是从烧烤店换了供应商开始的。  
  
全圆佑子承父业，家里是开养猪场的，到了他这一代搞改革创新，整什么科学化养殖业。特别是厂里的黑猪肉卖得特别好，县城里好几家饭馆都争先和他签合同。  
  
第一天给烧烤店送货的时候全圆佑本着诚意亲自上门，金珉奎正在后厨点进货——烧烤店规模不大，往往一人身兼数职。人会打扮，穿着也利索，全圆佑到的时候正在点豆角和面筋的数量，看起来能干极了，瞥见一边的全圆佑，先是着了一眼，而后又看了好几眼。  
  
“有，有什么事儿么？”全圆佑打小没见过几个漂亮的，这会儿人也犯怂，被盯久了就支支吾吾地问。  
  
“没事儿，看你挺帅的。”金珉奎弯腰把装魔芋和粉皮的箱子搬到储物架上，笑眯眯地看他，显然的意有所指。  
  
全圆佑却盯着面前的地面不敢说话，脑子里都在想刚才金珉奎弯腰时自己看到了他红色三角裤，是不是要告诉他小心走光呢？  
  
后来全圆佑想他们两个人第一次见面，当着人面上说这些肯定让人觉得没有礼貌，于是没有开口，后来还埋怨金珉奎：“你说你又不是本命年穿什么红内裤，我那会儿还以为你按年龄算是我姐呢。”  
  
金珉奎白了他一眼：“我就爱穿红的，招财，咋了？”  
  
“也不知道你这下面这么红火招的什么财。”  
  
“那不是把你招来了吗？”  
  
“哈，媳妇儿这是夸我呢。”  
  
第一次见金珉奎的全圆佑没有想到的是隔了两个星期，从不亲自送货的全圆佑全厂长第四次开着三轮去县城送猪肉的时候，亲自扯下了金珉奎屁股上套着的那条三角内裤。  
  
金珉奎被他摁在员工宿舍的上下双人床上——说是员工宿舍，因为只有他一个员工所以几乎就相当于店里仓库和他的单人间。  
  
他张嘴就喊老公，顺嘴的很，小腿紧紧地环在全圆佑腰后面，爱情动作片全圆佑不是没看过，可多少还是个雏。金珉奎像早都准备好了似的从兜里掏出来一个避孕套，他却套了半天也没套上，金珉奎着急就撅着屁股叫他无套。

全圆佑心想问问对方这是不是不太好，可是金珉奎脸上一副着急的样子，也不管三七二十一扶着鸡巴就捅了进去，金珉奎也是第一次，疼得掉眼泪却还是搂着他叫他快一点。

全圆佑直起背往金珉奎身体里面挺弄，第一下头撞到双人床上床的木板，险些没给他撞萎了，还好金珉奎眼疾手快地把他抱到怀里，把全圆佑压到自己身下之后俯下身子主动抬起腰给全圆佑动作的空间。

“什么呀，还撞到头……”金珉奎笑他，咧开嘴巴露出来可爱的虎牙。

闷声没有作答，全圆佑只是马上把对方的呻吟顶得稀碎。  
  
一发入魂是不可能的，怎么可能次次好事儿都轮到全圆佑头上。  
  
不过从见面到恋爱结婚，整个过程倒是电光火石，三年里就生了俩，都是女孩儿，头胎跟着金珉奎姓金，二胎才姓全。生得都漂亮，老大的性格随全圆佑，话不多，张口闭口犀利得很，老二像金珉奎，爱闹腾，却也懂事。  
  
就是没儿子，而全圆佑他妈又总是想要抱孙子，金珉奎就算知道全圆佑爱他，肯定不愿意自己受苦，可又想要在即将到来的婆媳神经战中有更加十足的打算，所以还总是在做爱的时候扯掉全圆佑棒子上的安全套。  
  
努力了一阵子还真怀上了，金珉奎心想这红内裤真是没白穿。而全圆佑也在养猪场外找了个新兼职，他听说县城里新开了个夜店缺人表演，心想自己上中学的时候可是十里八乡有名的黑泡战士，带着以前的履历去应聘，没想到还真的应聘上了。

那之后全圆佑的生活变成了隔三差五骑着三轮去县城演出的艰苦打工生活，本来他和金珉奎在生了小孩之后就没有什么性生活。在家里做是不可能的，孩子们接连地要找金珉奎，加上金珉奎叫床的声音又大，生怕被孩子们发现。但在养猪场的办公室里有一张大床，金珉奎就隔三差五地去送午饭，孩子就往隔壁隔壁的权顺荣和李知勋家一放，拎着饭盒就出门了，有的时候一送就是半下午。

打了工之后两个人的亲密时间就更少，全圆佑每天都披着大黑棉袄，金珉奎刚入秋的时候给做的，每天出门前给放在暖气旁边烤得温热，里面穿着亮片西装，民谣歌手的标配。

一开口却是动次打次的节拍，却不唱前面哪里来的大井盖儿我拿脚往里踹，话筒凑到唇边就是当红女团：“你随心所欲。”

完全说唱版本。

有的时候也唱点正常的歌，县城里酒吧的点唱系统版本古早，调不了调高，只好用原key唱纯情。

所以对于还没有去过外省见过世面逛过夜店的县城年轻人来说，全圆佑的空气高音就是纯情这首歌的全貌。

全圆佑很受欢迎，主要是除了他也没别人竞争。至于崔胜澈听说了也去夜店打工之后靠一曲《存钱罐》打败了全圆佑的事情，都是后话。

他也很努力，有了多余的外快，为三胎准备的罚款也攒得特别快。只不过万万没想到十月怀胎后出生的全家老三，还是个女孩。  
  
于是全圆佑在金珉奎生产完恢复好的第二天带着自己以前的生物书回家里去给自己妈讲解，老太太不满意，气得吹鼻子瞪眼，全圆佑只好比这生物书上的彩色插画：“妈，你看见没，不怪您儿媳妇，怪我，你儿子不会生儿子。”

全老太太撇着个嘴，自己家儿子说的X染色体Y染色体完全没有听懂，就是知道了自己还想着养儿防老，现在看来是生了个老婆迷。心里嘀咕着还替老权家高兴找了李知勋这么个耙耳朵呢，这事儿轮到自己头上，却又没有那么高兴了。

“好好好，都听你的，女二好就女儿好吧。”全老太太嘴上答应着，隔天却立马找权顺荣他妈，找门道提了两箱鳗鱼。

至于鳗鱼最后吃进了谁嘴里不得而知，只知道金珉奎生完老三之后的身材没有像往常那样立马恢复，足足圆润到了出月子。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 化蜡扦儿的一起只是想说生的孩子多没有取不孝顺的意思


End file.
